


Michael's Mom Is The True Savior

by mesoquatic



Series: bmc drabbles [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A little smutty, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pining, and jeremys penis, fluff???, its not angst, jeremy finds said blog, michaels mom runs a blog, nothing new, theres a mention of masturbation, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Michael's mom has a secret blog talking about her daily encounters with her children. Jeremy just happens to find said blog.





	Michael's Mom Is The True Savior

‘My third eldest child, Michael, is a very interesting boy. He’s very reserved around strangers but all out there with family and his friends. What I find most hilarious about his situation is that he’s been in love with his best friend for years.’

Jeremy has been staring at this part for at least an hour now. First, he was just scrolling through tumblr when he comes across a very interesting blog. For worse or better, he recognized the blog owner. She was Michael’s mom. His best friend, crush, just about brother, Michael. His Michael Mell’s mom has a blog where she talks about her kids.

And Michael apparently had a crush on his best friend. Jeremy couldn’t think of anyone else Michael was really best friends with other than himself. So, by process of elimination, he was assuming that Michael had a crush on him.

Plot twist, Jeremy also had a crush on him.

Which, all of this has led up to this moment. The moment that Jeremy decided that he needed a break from masturbating. He learns this supposed information. He knew Michael was gay, he had come out years ago. Jeremy wasn’t out at all. His gay awakening was seeing Michael after a summer away in the Philippines. Puberty hit Michael hard. That and how the only porn that satisfied him that night was very much not in the heterosexual category.

But, here he was, sitting at his desk with his hand still hovering above his boxers. He had gotten in too deep by now, his finger still scrolling through all the posts and his eyes reading every single letter like his life depended on it.

That’s when he made possibly the worst decision he could have ever made. He called, his best friend, his crush, just about brother, Michael fucking Mell.

And guess who also picked up the phone?

“Hello?”

Jeremy panicked, his body freezing except for his hand slowly slipping back into his boxers.

“Jeremy?”

“H-Hey? W-Why’d you c-call?” Goddammit, Jeremy, you’re the one who called him.

“But, didn’t you call me? Are you okay?”

“Uh-” his hand was hovering over his penis by now. “Y-Yeah, uh. D-Does your mom r-run a blog?”

“What?” He could hear the confusion in Michael’s voice. He put his phone between his shoulder and ear, bringing his hand out of his underwear to copy the link.

“I’m going to send a-a link to you.”

“Okay?” Michael shuffled on the other side. “Email?”

Jeremy nodded, almost dropping his phone. They weren’t on a video call, he couldn’t just nod and expect Michael to know. “Uh-yeah.”

He sent the link, both sides of the line going silent. Jeremy continued to scroll through, probably not the best idea but it was something.

“H-Holy shit.”

Oh yeah, that post about Michael? The latest one on the blog.

“Yeah.” Jeremy spoke softly.

“So-” Michael dragged out, stopping after a few seconds. “H-Have you been reading it?”

“N-” he started before biting his bottom lip. This wasn’t the best time to lie. “Y-Yeah.”

“Okay.” He whispered, barely picked up on the phone call. “Uh-so-"

“H-How’s being in love with y-your best friend f-for y-y-years?”

“G-Great.” Michael mumbled. “H-He was p-pretty hot at h-his Bar Mitzvah a-and m-made me r-realize how gay I actually w-was.”

Jeremy tensed up, barely letting out a whisper. “Y-Yeah, my crush w-went through puberty o-out of the country a-and when h-he came back, I-I had to w-watch gay p-”

“I-I don’t want to know about your p-porn habits, Jeremy.” The other blurted out as Jeremy leaned back in his chair.

“O-Of course.”

The line was silent again until Michael spoke up minutes later.

“A-Are you getting my drift?”

“D-Do you like me?”

“A-A lot.”

“Same.”

More silence, more comfortable than the last. Instead of Michael, Jeremy spoke up this time.

“Y-You wanna go and see some shitty movie and g-get dinner?” Jeremy bit his lip, staring down a certain post on the blog.

“That s-sounds amazing a-as long as I c-can call you my b-boyfriend?”

Jeremy giggled, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“I’m totally okay w-with that."


End file.
